


Making a Bad Day Better

by koalawhisperer



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalawhisperer/pseuds/koalawhisperer
Summary: Reader has a crap day, and Lafayette knows just what to do to fix it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I wrote while I was bored. Thanks to two Tumblr friends for motivating me to publish it (musicalmoriarty.tumblr.com)
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (Y/BF/N) = Your Best Friend's Name

To say that today was bad was an absolute understatement. To start out, your straightener had gone out, so you’d been forced to go to work with your hair in some sort of messy, wavy mane that you hoped passed as an attempt at the latest style. With how particular you were over your looks, that was a nightmare. Then, someone not paying attention on the sidewalk while you walked up to your workplace had bumped into you, causing you to spill your coffee all over your favorite blouse. It was probably ruined. Your work day wasn’t much better. You’d faced harsh critiques over your latest observation, enough to make you want to quit even though you loved your job. And, as if that wasn’t enough, you’d gotten caught in the popup rainstorm and gotten soaking wet. The one shining light was that tonight was supposed to be your weekly girls’ night with your best friend from college. That would be a much-needed pick-me-up, right?

Nope.

(Y/BF/N) had texted you during your lunch break, apologizing profusely. Her boyfriend’s parents had unexpectedly shown up, so she’d been forced to cancel for this week. So much for having just one thing to make your day brighter. By the time you got home, you were 100% done for the day.

You arrived home shortly before Lafayette, immediately changing into your comfiest (and least attractive) pajamas, curling up with a blanket, and mindlessly watching a show on Netflix. But somehow, even that didn’t do much to put you in a better mood. As time passed, the idea of drowning your sorrows in that bottle of wine you’d bought seemed more and more appealing. You were just about at the fridge when Lafayette came in, carrying a bag of whatever he’d picked up to make for dinner since it was his turn to cook and softly humming a French melody. You quickly rearranged your face into a forced smile as he hung up his coat, hoping he wouldn’t notice. But, of course, he did. He was very observant, after all. As soon as you saw the expression on his face shift from a soft, happy smile to one of concern, brow furrowed and lips slightly pursed, you felt bad.

“Mon ange, whatever is the matter?” Lafayette asked as he led you over to the couch and settled beside you. ((my angel))

You shook your head as you tucked your feet under your body and tried to make yourself as small as you could. You thought you’d hidden your emotions well, but you should’ve known better. Lafayette knew you like he knew his own mind. He could read you, no matter how hard you tried to hide what you were feeling. Really, even an Oscar-winning performance wouldn’t be enough to convince him that you were fine when you really weren’t. Still, even though he was your boyfriend, you hated unloading on him. Your parents had raised you to handle your own emotions, so you always felt guilty whenever you unloaded, no matter how much reassurance you got.

As soon as the words “I’m fine” left your mouth, Lafayette’s concerned expression became a disapproving frown. He shook his head and gave you a bit of a stern look as he folded his arms. The look on his face said “I know you better than that”. He’d seen right through you, and you knew that there was no way you were getting out of this. You might as well talk to him.

“Non. (Y/N), I know you much better than that, and you know it,” Lafayette said firmly yet without a trace of anger. Bless him, you always did think that he had the patience of a saint when it came to you. Well. When it came to almost anything, really. “Something is wrong. And you know you have no need to feel so bad about talking to me. Now. Come here and tell me what’s bothering you.”

He opened his arms, and you gave in. You curled up against Laf’s muscular chest, taking a deep breath. His familiar cologne with its woodsy scent calmed you, and his strong arms felt like a security blanket as they wrapped around you. You felt safe when Laf held you, like nothing could get to you. And really, that was about right. The Frenchman would do anything to protect you, and that was one of the many things you loved about him. You took a shaky breath as he reached up to stroke your hair. You knew that he’d wait as long as you needed, just murmuring soft soothing words in French and holding you until you were ready to talk. But this time, it didn’t take very long.

“Today sucked, to put it mildly,” you said as you rested in Laf’s arms and felt the first comfort you’d felt all day. “My straightener died this morning, my favorite shirt was ruined by some idiot who bumped into me and made me spill my coffee, I got awful results from my observation at work, and (Y/BF/N) had to cancel on me. Oh. And I got caught in that stupid popup rainstorm.”

Lafayette kept quiet as you ranted about your day and your job, from cursing the idiot who made you spill your coffee to contemplating quitting your job because of your observation (though he knew you weren’t serious), getting every single bit of emotion off your chest. By the time you were done, you had tears falling from your eyes, all of the pent-up frustration and disappointment coming out. When you finished, you looked up at him, and he dried your eyes with a soft, loving smile on his face. Somehow, even in your distressed mood, that managed to melt your heart.

“Let me make it better, mon amour. You aren’t lifting a finger tonight,” Laf said. You opened your mouth to protest, but he quickly silenced you with a soft kiss. “And no protesting.” 

Before you could say another word, Laf had you wrapped in your favorite blanket and was on his way to the kitchen. You contented yourself with watching him as he began to prepare dinner, nothing but love in your eyes a a soft smile crossed your face. This man. This amazing, loving, witty, intelligent, strong man was yours. How on earth did you get so lucky? He could’ve chosen literally anyone he wanted, but he’d picked you. And there were times when that luck overwhelmed you. You sighed softly and watched him cook with your head rested gently against the back of the couch. You caught his eyes as he turned to get plates down, smiling the smile that you reserved just for him. The smile of… well. Of love. How could anyone be in a bad mood with someone like Lafayette around?

Once dinner was done – Laf had made your absolute favorite meal, and you’d devoured it like it was your last one ever – and you’d shared a slice of the cake you’d made for a dinner party over the weekend, you helped Lafayette wash the dishes. When you finished, you had a soft smile on your face, your mood shifted completely. The day was forgotten, all of the tension and disappointment eradicated. Your body and mind felt calm as you wrapped your arms around Laf’s neck and his slid around your waist. You smiled at him, and his own smile widened slightly.

“Ah, now there is the smile I love,” Lafayette said as he moved one hand to lightly brush his thumb over your lower lip. “Much better. Yet… I am not quite finished. Come.”

Intrigued, you let go of Lafayette and took his hand as he led you to the bathroom. Ah. You knew right away what this was about. You closed your eyes and leaned into the gentle touch on your cheek, nuzzling gently before you felt his hand move away and heard the sound of running water. This was one of your favorite things to do with Laf. A nice relaxing bath, sometimes with wine and candles if either of you were feeling particularly romantic, other times with just your favorite bubble bath. You watched as he fussed with the water faucet, checking the temperature to make sure it was just right before adding the rose-scented bath salts you’d chosen. That was Laf for you. Everything had to be just right before it was presented to you, even though you’d been together for over a year. It was endearing, really, how hard he tried to make everything perfect.

The scent of roses filled the air as both of you undressed, and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t take a moment to just take in the sight of his body. Laf liked to keep himself in shape, from his muscular arms to his well-defined abs, and you were quite grateful. But tonight wasn’t about that. Tonight was just about relaxing, about letting yourself unwind after the worst day you’d had in quite some time. Tonight, you didn’t even care if you ended up sleeping with Laf. You wouldn’t complain if it happened, of course, but you really wanted to just cuddle. To feel loved.

“Si belle,” Lafayette breathed as he looked at your bare body. You were self-conscious about some things that didn’t look like the women in magazines, but he always insisted that you had nothing to worry about. That, to him, you were perfection. And he always made you feel beautiful, even on your worst days. “Ma belle princesse.” ((So beautiful. My beautiful princess.))

You blushed a soft shade of pink as Lafayette complimented you. Even to this day, his gentle words of praise got to you. Once he was settled in the tub, you joined him and nestled between his legs, carefully leaning back to rest against his chest. The warm water felt wonderful on your tired body. You practically melted against him as his arms slid around you and held you. Your eyes slipped shut as you relaxed in the tub. Lafayette murmured soothingly to you, French that you couldn’t quite translate, but you got the general idea.

“Je t'aime tellement ma chérie. Tu es mon monde,” Lafayette murmured as you both relaxed in the warm water and his hands lovingly caressed your skin. “Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour te voir sourire. Parce que votre sourire est plus brillant que le soleil…” ((I love you so much, my darling. You are my world. And I would do anything to see you smile. Because your smile is brighter than the sun…))

He kept up his sweet nothings for a few moments, your heart throbbing in your chest. This was one of those times where you felt overwhelmed with love and devotion for your Frenchman. And you couldn’t help but let a few tears of joy fall. Lafayette heard your sniffle and gasped softly in alarm, instinctively tightening his hold on you. 

“(Y/N)! Is something the matter again?” he asked. He thought you were feeling better, but… maybe… maybe not.

“No, no, babe. I’m fine. Just…” You laughed a bit and dried your eyes, shifting so he could see that you were smiling. Crying tears of happiness. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but whatever it is, I’m glad I did it. Tu…tu es tellement incroyable.” ((You are so wonderful.)) Thank god you’d had Alexander teach you some French before you and Laf had become a couple. It had come in handy, serving as a way for you to better understand him when he decided to speak French.

You reached up and kissed Lafayette slowly and softly, losing yourself in them and only pulling back to catch your breath. You nuzzled his his neck and softly kissed the warm skin, eliciting a soft sigh of pleasure from your boyfriend. You opened your eyes after a moment and glanced at the water. Oh, the bubbles were nearly gone. The bath was so nice, but at the same time, you felt the water losing its warmth. “Suppose we’d better get out… don’t want the water getting cold.” 

Laf chuckled at your remark and let you get out first, draining the tub as you dried yourself and dressed in your nicer pajama bottoms and one of Laf’s T-shirts. He followed suit, opting for just a pair of pajama pants. You felt much better now, thanks to Laf’s pampering. He asked if you wanted to go to bed, and you just nodded. No words needed to be said.You smiled at your boyfriend and let him lead you to bed with your hand in his, immediately curling up beside him and pillowing your head on his chest. He gave you a gentle hug and a kiss to the top of your head before turning off the light and tangling your legs together.

“Laf?” you murmured as you drifted between awake and asleep.

“Mm?”

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you, ma chérie.”

You smiled and snuggled against Lafayette, allowing yourself to drift off to sleep. It couldn’t get any better than this.


End file.
